


Survival

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gaslighting, M/M, Mental Torture, Non-Consensual, Torture, Victim Blaming, maedhros having a very miserable time in Angband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon works to break his favorite pet and makes Maedhros beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

Maedhros had lost all sense of time. Had he been here weeks, or had it been months? He was pretty sure it had not yet been years, but it was hard to tell. All he had was days of loneliness in his dark cell; days of loneliness broken only by long hours of pain brought upon him by the Maia or some of the many orcs that roamed Angband’s halls. 

He had not seen the Moringotto since the day he had insulted the Dark Foe and had been dragged from the throne room by the Lieutenant. Yet he had learned to fear Mairon as much as he feared Morgoth. Mairon the golden. Mairon the beautiful. Mairon the cruel and sadistic. Mairon who played games with Maedhros’ mind as he violated Maedhros in every way possible. Maedhros was relieved that he only had to contend with a few orcs for now. The pain they brought he could handle.

“It is a pretty little thing, is it not,” one of the orcs said to the others. “All bruised and broken, its red hair matted with blood.” Maedhros could almost tell them apart now, though he still had not been able to catch any names.

“It looks so much better now,” the orc with the big knife snarled. “It needs more markings, though.”

“Fuck you,” Maedhros snarled at the orcs. He struggled against the chains attached to the shackles on his wrists and hung him from the ceiling.

An orc swung a large weapon at him, hitting him in the stomach. Maedhros screamed. He already had a large bruise there. The club swung again, hitting his shoulder. The orc with the knife ran it across his other arm. Blood oozed from the cut. Maedhros inhaled sharply, but did not scream. He would not give them the satisfaction, at least as much as he could restrain himself.

A third orc stepped forward. A leather whip was in his hand. There were so many different whips here in Angband. This one had many strands, but at least it was not one of the ones with pieces of metal woven into the cords. Maedhros could handle this. As the orc raised the whip, suddenly the door burst open. Mairon stood in the doorway. The Maia looked different. HIs normally golden hair had been replaced with dark locks woven in the same way Finno wore his hair. He wore simple black breeches and a grey tunic. In one hand he held a strange looking bundle. Maedhros tried to silence his terror. Mairon brought nothing but pain and suffering. 

“All of you, get out,” Mairon snarled. Maedhros could not contain his moan of fear as the orcs fled the room. Morgoth’s lieutenant terrified him. Mairon was unpredictable. At least he knew what to expect with the orcs. Mairon’s methods of pain surpassed even the cruelest of Angband’s soldiers, and his words were poison. Whatever he had planned for Maedhros would not be pleasant.

“So Morgoth’s lapdog has decided to slither in here with me again. Does your Lord require you to change forms for his pleasure, or are you simply bored with your usual shape?” The words slipped from Maedhros’ lips before he could stop them. His mind battled between the desire to fight and the desire to spare himself more pain.

“You know nothing, Feanorian,” Mairon said with a snarl. The slap rang out loudly as the Maia’s hand connected with Maedhros’ cheek. The hand was hot, and the rings dug into Maedhros’ skin. There was only pain and burning. Blood dripped to the floor. “I am Melkor’s lieutenant, his second, his partner in all things. I, above all others, have a hand in all his works. He has given you to me, and I alone decide your fate. Better to temper your words, less I decide to rip out that pretty tongue of yours.”

Maedhros shuddered and fell silent. Mairon wandered slowly over to where Maedhros hung in his chains. Maedhros shuddered again as he caught the Maia’s eyes wandering over his naked, bruised, and bleeding body. That look was never good. Maedhros knew what it meant. Mairon intended on violating him again. He could only hope the Maia would not choose to do so with a whip handle or his knife. When Mairon was in this particular mood, he liked to get creative.

“Do you like this form?” Mairon purred. “I created it especially for you. I know how much you enjoy pretty plaited hair.”

“It ill suits you, demon,” Maedhros snarled. “No form that your poisoned mind could create will ever hide from me the wicked spirit contained within.”

“Still,” Mairon said. “I do believe you will enjoy this form, Pet. It will make our playtime together so much more fun.”

Mairon reached up and pulled the chains off Maedhros’ wrists. Maedhros sank to the floor, but Mairon caught him and held him close. This close, the Maia’s hair fell over Maedhros’ face. He resisted the urge to touch it. Mairon pulled Maedhros into a kneeling position. Maedhros did not fight. Mairon then grabbed some of the chains and used them to pull Maedhros’ arms together in front and chain his wrists together by the shackles still wrapped around them. Then the Maia turned to the bundle he had placed on the floor. He unwrapped it and pulled out a large fur. Maedhros was not sure what creature the fur came from, but it looked soft and warm. Mairon laid the fur out on the ground, over in an area where there was no blood, and then gestured for Maedhros to kneel on it. Maedhros complied. What was Mairon doing? Maedhros had not touched anything so soft since he first arrived here.

“There, now,” Mairon purred. “Are you not more comfortable now, Pet? I can be generous with you when it pleases me. I take care of things that belong to me. You are mine, are you not, Maitimo.”

“Yes,” Maedhros replied softly. Refusal only brought more pain.

“Yes, what?” Mairon prompted. Maedhros knew what he wanted.

“Yes…Master,” Maedhros said with a shudder. It still felt wrong to utter that word.

“Good boy,” Mairon praised. “Such a good pet you are. You are learning quickly. Here, let me show you how much more pleasant things can be if you obey.” 

With that, Mairon knelt down beside Maedhros. Maedhros’ whole body tensed. Mairon reached out with his hand. Maedhros flinched back, but Mairon’s hand only stroked against the elf’s face and hair. Mairon moved in slow, gentle strokes. Maedhros whined. This was a new game, one that he did not understand.

“Shhhhh,” Mairon crooned as he stroked Maedhros’ hair. “Relax and enjoy, Pet. I know how much pain you are in. We can be kind too, though. All we need is your obedience. Is that really too much to ask?”

Maedhros closed his eyes and leaned into Mairon’s touch. He should be resisting, but he was exhausted. The gentle touch felt so good. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine it was Finno touching him. Finno’s lips pressed against his, and he moaned. The kiss was gentle and soothing. For a few moments he lost himself in the memory of Finno’s lips.

Maedhros pulled away with a gasp. This was not Finno. He was in Angamando, and it was Mairon’s warm lips that pressed against his. The same lips that spewed foul words as Maedhros howled in agony. What game was the Maia playing with him?

“Why, I think you actually enjoyed that, Pet,” Mairon purred. “I can give pleasure just as well as pain. A beautiful pet such as yourself deserves a reward on occasion, does he not? I take care of my toys, Maitimo. I will make you beg for my touch.”

“I will never beg,” Maedhros snarled.

“But you have already begged, my pet. Do you not remember begging for an end to the pain, to be left alone even just for a moment? Is this any different? Do I not get what I want from you every time?” Mairon asked with a knowing smirk.

Maedhros shuddered. It was unthinkable. He would never want to be touched by Morgoth’s vile servant. No matter how long it had been since he felt a gentle touch on his skin, he knew that Mairon ‘s lips spilled nothing but vile lies. He was as twisted as his master, and Maedhros would not play his game.

“Lay back, now,” Mairon purred. “You are only delaying the inevitable.” Maedhros tried to pull together what strength he had left as he lay back onto the fur. Mairon pulled his legs until they were spread wide. Maedhros closed his eyes. Mairon pulled Maedhros’ arms above his head and used some spell of power to attach them to ground so that Maedhros could barely move them.

“Look at me,” Mairon purred. “You will keep your eyes open until I am through with you. There is no point in having you like this if you do not see every single moment of my claim on your body.”

Maedhros did as he was told. This was not what he had become accustomed to. Usually Mairon raped him over a table or claimed his mouth until he was forced to swallow. Sometimes he used the handle of his whip or slid into Maedhros with his knife. Somehow this gentleness was more frightening than all the other horrors Maedhros had endured. As Mairon’s hands reached out to touch Maedhros’ bare skin, Maedhros squealed in horror.

“No,” Maedhros said firmly. “No, I do not want this. Please…Master, stop.”

“And what makes you think you have the right to say no?” Mairon asked, his hands wandering down Maedhros’ chest. “Does a pet get to say no to his Master? I think not. You already acknowledged you belong to me. Now be a good pet and do as you are told.”

Maedhros whined, but he stopped fighting. It was no use. Mairon would get what he wanted one way or another. Maybe this way was better. At least it would be less painful. Maedhros yelped when Mairon pinched a nipple. The Maia dug in enough with his nails to draw blood. Yet then he leaned in and ran a tongue over Maedhros’ other nipple. The mixed sensations were so confusing. Against Maedhros’ fervent hopes, his length began to harden.

“Looks like someone is starting to enjoy this. What a good little slut you are for me,” Mairon purred. There was no hiding the reactions of his body from the Maia. Mairon saw all. “One would think you were in bed with a friend from the way that pretty body of yours is reacting. Did you forget that I am the enemy?”

“I would never forget who you are,” Maedhros snarled. “Whatever reactions you force from my body, it changes nothing.”

“I am not forcing anything,” Mairon purred. “I am only giving you what you clearly crave, even if you will not admit it to yourself. I think you know in your heart that you belong here in Angband. It was a very good thing that we found you and brought you here where you can receive all the things you so richly deserve, Kinslayer. And where we can give you things that are far above anything your blood soaked hands could ever be worthy of.” 

Maedhros tried to deny the Lieutenant’s words, but they seeped into his mind. Kinslayer, that was what he was. It did not matter that he had not actively burned the ships. He did not even know if Fingon was still alive, and if he was surely Fingon rightfully hated him. And he was useless in battle, clearly, walking into a trap and getting all of his men killed. He was the only survivor, and in Angband he broke a little more every day.

Mairon reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle of oil. Maedhros knew what that was for, even if Mairon had never actually used any before with him. Mairon seemed to prefer to ease his way with blood or to make Maedhros get him wet. 

“I’ll make this feel so good, Pet,” Mairon crooned.

“Fuck you,” Maedhros snarled. He was not going to let the Maia get to him. He was not going to enjoy this.  
“Mmmmm, why would I do that when I have such a pretty pet to play with?” Mairon purred. 

Maedhros only glared. He pulled his anger up around him and wore it like armor. He would not break. Begging for the pain to stop was one thing, but he would never ask the Maia to do this to him. He had to bite back a moan, though, when Mairon wrapped an oiled hand around his length and gave it a firm stroke. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this.

“You like that, Pet,” Mairon said. It was not a question. Mairon just smirked knowingly as his other oiled hand slipped down so he could stroke a finger against Maedhros’ entrance. 

“Fight it,” Maedhros thought to himself. “You do not want this.” Yet his body would not obey him. He only grew harder.

When Mairon slid two fingers inside Maedhros, Maedhros could not hold back the groan that spilled from his lips. There was none of the usual pain. The Maia’s slick fingers felt so different than the things he usually put inside Maedhros. It felt far better than Maedhros was yet willing to admit to himself.

“That’s it,” Mairon purred. “You open up so prettily for me, my little slut. Hard to believe that you were once a prince, is it not? Your body so easily attunes itself to me. You were made to be my pet.”

“Fuck….” Maedhros’ curse cut off into a moan as Mairon added another finger. 

“Feels so good, does it not?” Mairon crooned. “You are almost ready for me now.”

“No,” Maedhros cried out. “Please do not do this. Not like this.” This was so much worse than anything the Maia had yet done to him. That he was already so close to coming at the hand of his torturer made his spirit ache. 

“Your body disagrees with you, not that it matters,” Mairon purred. “You are mine to do with as I please. If it pleases me to make you scream, then you will scream for me. And if it pleases me to make you come, then you will come at my command.” 

With that pronouncement, Mairon removed his fingers. Maedhros heard the rustling of robes. He steeled himself against the inevitable and tried to will his length to soften. He closed his eyes and managed to pull up the memories of previous encounters with the Maia. Just has he began to soften, he was startled by a slap on his already wounded cheek.

“No,” Mairon said. “You will keep your eyes open. There is no escaping this. I want to see it in your eyes when I make you come.” With that, the Maia wrapped a hand back around Maedhros’ length. As he stroked firmly, with his other hand he positioned himself and slid in with one smooth thrust. Mairon gave Maedhros no time to adjust, but there was only a little pain. So little that it mingled with the rising pleasure in ways that confused and terrified Maedhros.

As soon as Mairon found Maedhros’ nerve bundle, he angled himself to he hit it with every thrust. Maedhros began to sob, and yet he could not stop his body from responding. Of their own accord, his legs spread wider. Mairon smirked in response and leaned down to kiss Maedhros’ bare thighs.

“Here,” Mairon whispered as he brushed his dark hair against Maedhros’ chest. “Do you not like how soft my hair feels against your skin?” 

Everything was white in Maedhros’ head. It had been so long since he had felt pleasure. He was betraying everything and everyone, but he needed this. Oh Valar how he needed this. Mairon was as gifted in the realm of pleasure as he was in the realm of pain, and Maedhros found himself hurtling towards release.

Mairon ran a teasing finger up Maedhros’ length. Maedhros let out a choked moan. Why was his body betraying him like this? He should have better control. But by the Valar it felt good. It felt so good. Maedhros struggled with the chains on his wrist. Maybe if he could get one hand free, he could take care of himself. That would still be a victory, of a sort. Yet the shackles held firm. He could not break free.

“Struggling will do you no good, Pet,” Mairon purred. “You will have to ask for what you want from me.” Mairon wrapped one hand firmly around Maedhros’ base, removing any hope of release. Maedhros sobbed in frustration. The Maia only smirked as he continued to thrust.

“Please,” Maedhros moaned. His arousal had reached the point of pain. His stones throbbed in Mairon’s grasp. He could not think, he could not care anymore. He needed this.

“Please, what, Pet?” Mairon whispered in his ear. “You will have to ask me for what you want.”

“Please…please just let me come,” Maedhros cried out as Mairon’s thrusts pressed against the exact right spot again and again.

“You have but to ask, my pet,” Mairon said. “I can be generous when it pleases me to do so. Just know that it is my command that gives you release. Now come for me.”

As he said those words, Mairon loosened his hand and stroked down Maedhros’ length again. Maedhros had no hope of stopping his release, even if he had any more thoughts of doing so. He came with a howl. His seed spurted up into Mairon’s hand as well as down onto the fur and the ground beside. It only took another few thrusts before Mairon was coming as well. Maedhros moaned desolately as he felt the Maia’s seed fill him. His mind was coming back to him, and everything was pain.

“What would Atya think of you now, begging for it like a little whore?” Mairon purred in Maedhros’ ear as he finally slid out. Mairon eyed Maedhros with a smirk as he wiped his seed-coated hand on the ground beside him.

“Nnnnno,” Maedhros moaned. “I did not want this. I did not.”

“You have proven stubborn in every other possible way here in Angband. Do you remember how long it took you to scream for me? Yet all it took was a few minutes of my touch for you to give in. You even begged me for it. You really are a craven little slut, are you not, Maitimo? You deserve this. All of it. Little Kinslayer who knows his place now.”

“No,” Maedhros sobbed out as he sat up and scrambled away. “No, you made me. It was all you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Maitimo,” Mairon purred. “We both know the truth. How long will it be now before you are begging to please me? I think you want to have me between those pretty lips or inside that tight arse of yours. It will be so easy when you finally give in and accept your place, Slave. You should be grateful we captured you and took you here to Angband. Here is where you belong. You know this is true.”

Maedhros only moaned. He was a son of Feanor, a king. He did not belong here. Mairon was wrong. Yet the lieutenant’s words echoed in Maedhros’ head. Did he deserve this? Did he belong here? Was he made for suffering? He did not know anymore. He was so tired.

“Why must you fight me?” Mairon said. He reached out to grasp Maedhros and pulled the elf to his feet by his hair. “You are mine. You will give me everything in the end. You know this. Was today not more pleasant than all of our previous encounters.”

“It was no different,” Maedhros snarled. “It makes no difference how my body responds.”

“If it makes no difference, then why not let yourself enjoy it? Why not beg for it. Things will go better for you; you know they will. There is so much pain to be had in Angband. My touch can be gentle when I will it. Obey me in all things and I promise you I will take care of you. “

“I… Yes, Master,” Maedhros said dully. What did it matter? He was just a thing to be used, his body made for abuse. His life was here now. No one would come for him. There was nothing left. Perhaps pleasure truly was better than pain.

“Look at this room, little elf,” Mairon said in such a sharp tone that Maedhros jerked in his chains. “You have made quite a mess here with your seed and your blood. You will clean up every drop, slave. If there is even one spot left in this room, I will make you beg forgiveness after I have made you scream.”

“I…I have no water, and my arms are still chained,” Maedhros said softly. He was too tired to protest any more strongly. Fighting just was not worth it in the end.

“You have a perfectly wet tongue, do you not?” Mairon purred. “What more water do you need? I have seen you bend over for me beautifully while in chains. Your excuses will not save you, pet. Only obedience will spare you much pain and bring you what pleasure I deign to give you.”

Maedhros let out a moan, but he did not speak another word. He only closed his eyes and readied himself. It was so much easier to obey. Mairon would make him anyway, and if Maedhros could spare himself a few moments of pain, then he would do it. He had nothing left. They had taken it all from him. All he could do now was protect himself as best he could and survive. The Oath would not let him die yet, even if Morgoth and his foul lieutenant ever decided to grant him such a mercy. Victory for him could not now be in defiance. The cost was far too great. Victory would be in survival.

Mairon swept from the room, throwing one last smirk at Maedhros on his way out. Maedhros took a few deep breaths and bent over to begin his task. The chains on his wrist rattled, and the collar pressed against his throat. Every movement hurt, but he knew it would only hurt worse if he did not do as the lieutenant commanded. He was alone and suffering. He would do what he must to endure in this accursed place.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out when I was thinking about all the ways Melkor and Mairon must have employed to break poor Maedhros and what sorts of things would mentally break Maedhros as well as physically. And this is where my mind went. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry, Maedhros.


End file.
